


Find Adam

by The_DoctorSimba



Category: Supernatural
Genre: In the Cage, M/M, Rape, Torture, Whipping, jerking off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2239725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_DoctorSimba/pseuds/The_DoctorSimba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam must run the maze and find Adam or he's faced with a choice. And he always pick himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Find Adam

**Author's Note:**

> Fairly mild compared to my others but be warned.

“Sam.” The Devil sings. Sam doesn’t listen. He just runs. “You won’t be able to find him in time.” The Devil doesn’t lie. Still Sam runs. He has to Adam. Michael offered a deal. Find Adam and he doesn’t get tortured. Neither of them do. Don’t and he will be offered a choice. Him or Adam. It will be him. It always is.

“Times up.” The archangel appears right next to him holding Adam’s arm. Lucifer joins them. “Time to choose.”   
“Me.” Sam says. “Always me.” Sam is out of breath but he looks Michael in the eyes.  
“I was hoping for that.” He sneers. 

All the sudden he’s on the rack. Not the actual one ‘cause that’s not in the cage. The one Lucifer make for when he and Michael got bored. His arms are spread out painfully and his legs are open. He can’t move.

“Hey pet.” Lucifer says above him. He places a cold hand on Sam’s chest. Sam feels leather on his face and clenches his eye shut. He knows what’s coming. It’s only a minute before Michael brings the whip down hard on his chest. He doesn’t scream. It’s a small and pointless victory. It just makes them try harder.

The whip is brought down again. Suddenly he’s naked. He hates this part. Michael moves a bit and Lucifer is between Sam’s legs. His cool hands trail up and down Sam’s thighs. Michael starts whipping him again. He feels a twitch.

He knows that’s all the encouragement Lucifer needs. Sam feels a hand grabbing his cock. Then the whip. The hand starts stroking him, in time with the whip. Which is painfully slow. He hates this punishment the worst. Most the time it was beatings or rape. He hated when it was both.

“Beg me Sam.” He hears Lucifer say.  
“Please.” He pants. He learned long ago it went faster when he did as he was told. “Please.” He repeated. He wasn’t sure what he was begging for. For more or to make it stop. His hips bucked and the whip came down.

He cried out a little. It was more of a whimper. He could almost feel the archangels’ smile at his pain. They are more demonic than demons, Sam thinks absently. He felt his chest rip. Blood started to flow but Michael didn’t care. He moved to the other side to make sure both sides want bleed. 

Lucifer speeds up and Sam thrusts into his hand. He moans and isn’t sure if it’s in pain or pleasure. “That’s it pet.” Lucifer purrs. Sam bucks and Michael brings the whip down on face. He yells. He can feel the blood. Lucifer gives a hard twists and Sam screams out.

He knows they’ll finish him in a moment. It always ends this way. They both speed up. Sam comes with a scream as Michael tears open his other side.  
“Good pet.” Lucifer looks at his hand. It’s covered in Sam’s come. Michael is panting but he smiles as Lucifer walks to Sam’s head.

“Lick.” Sam used to resist. But they would pry open his mouth. If they felt really mean sometimes they would just break his teeth. Sam opened his mouth and licks. He tastes himself. He knows it’s wrong on so many levels but no pain is more important.

He is about done when Lucifer pulls back. He wipes his hand over the cut on Sam’s face. It burns and Sam hisses away from the pain. Lucifer smiles down at his pet. “Mikey, let the kid in.” Lucifer never called them by their names.

Sam was pet. Adam was kid. Michael was Mikey. Sam hears a door open. The angels leave. Adam walks in. He used to run. Now they both know it’s pointless. The tears still stream down his face. He undoes the restraints. Sam sits up painfully. Sam wipes away the tears. 

Adam helps Sam stand. He can’t help but blame himself. Sam never chooses him. He used to cry out. Used to beg Sam to choose him. Now he just let’s Sam take it and does his best to fix it after.

They go to the room the angels created. It was they’re “safe room”. They used to believe that. There was medicine and food awaiting them. There always was after. They used to believe they were safe in there. Until the first time Michael made it disappear. Then they were back in the open next their angels.

“You see, you’re only safe when we say you are.” Michael had taunted. Adam put the medicine on Sam’s cuts after he cleaned them. It feels good to Sam. But also bad. It stings. They eat after Sam is taking care of. The meal is good. They go and lie on one of the beds. There are two in the room. But they felt better when they were closer. 

Sam didn’t know how long the angels let them sleep. But suddenly he felt the cold ground beneath him. He reached around frantically. Adam was gone. He was back in the maze. “Five minutes pet. Or we try something new.” The Devil taunted. 

Two more minutes than usual. Sam didn’t want to find out the new thing. After hundreds of years “new” was not a common word. He runs with all his might.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo... Do you people want to find out what "New Game" Lucifer is playing at?


End file.
